Unixplored territory
by m1tt
Summary: Steph wakes up and hears a noise...
1. Read first

I'm not responsible for your childhood death


	2. First time

Thirteen year-old Stephanie Tanner turned over in bed to look at her clock, 1:30 AM. She groaned throwing the covers off her teenage body. She had to go to the bathroom and this early in the morning too. She opened the door quietly not wanting to wake Michelle. She made her way across the hall to the bathroom.

She flicked the light on and pulled the toilet seat up. She pulled her pajama bottoms off and then her cotton panties. She set her bare bottom down on the icy cold seat. She flinched at the cold and started to pee seconds later. It was too early in the morning for her bladder to do this to her.

Once she finished peeing she pulled a sheet of toilet paper off the roll and rubbed it against her hairless pussy. She threw it in the toilet and flushed it. She turned to the light and flicked it off after pulling her panties and pants up. She opened the door and walked out.

It wasn't the quietest in the hallway, there was two sounds that stood out. From her father's room she could hear the loud snoring. The other came from DJ's room; it wasn't as loud as her father's snoring so she had to put her ear to the door. It sounded like moaning and a pant, being innocent as Stephanie was she had no idea what was going on.

She opened the door and looked inside, "DJ?" she asked quietly. Stephanie looked into the room, the light was on and DJ was on her bed, pants down and a magazine in her hand. Stephanie looked dumbfounded at DJ and the placement of her hand.

"S-Steph?!" cried DJ as quiet as possible. She immediately removed her hand from her pussy and moved her hand across the bed trying to remove the juices from it.

"DJ, what are you doing?" asked Stephanie feeling her face heat up.

"Steph, I was a…well…" DJ tried to think of an excuse but saw Stephanie was clueless about DJ's after bed-time events. "Steph," said DJ more confident, "have you ever touched yourself in your private area?"

"My private area," asked Stephanie feeling a blush came across her face. Thinking about it she felt her panties become warm and wet. "Oh, I think I wet myself!" cried Stephanie feeling her pussy through her pajamas.

DJ smiled and closed her door and set Stephanie on her bed. "You didn't wet yourself Steph, you're just turned on."

"Turned on?"

"Yeah, see when you get sexually excited you get wet down there. When people get turned on they usually will touch themselves until they get this really good feeling." Stephanie looked a DJ weirdly; her dad had always taught her it was dirty down there and she shouldn't touch it.

"But, Dad say that it was dirty down there?"

DJ gave a small giggle and turned to Stephanie. "Dad said that because he didn't want you to touch yourself when you were little, but now you're grown up and can do it. Here I'll show you."

DJ moved her hands to Stephanie's pants and pulled them down with her panties. She gazed at Stephanie's wet, hairless pussy. She motioned Stephanie to lay down on the bed. She picked up her magazine and gave it to Stephanie.

"Here, use this it will make you feel more wet. A good tip for touching yourself is to look at naked people."

Stephanie took the magazine and her eyes widened, it was filled with pictures of 'well developed' girls. Stephanie looked at DJ and then back to the magazine, she held the magazine in one hand and placed the other over her pussy. She tried to rub it softly, she felt some little things but nothing 'really good' as DJ put it.

"Hey, DJ am I doing this right?"

"Well, it is one way to do it, but I think you will enjoy this more. You can put the magazine down." Stephanie put the magazine down and DJ positioned her mouth inches way from Stephanie's pussy. "Hey, Steph, try not to make too much noise."

DJ put her mouth to Stephanie's pussy and she got the strangest feeling. DJ was kissing her pussy, moving her lips across it gently. Then DJ pushed her tongue through Steph's pussy, this caused her to lurch back against the bed. She mixed with a feeling of pleasure and a little pain.

"Steph, don't worry, it won't hurt," DJ came up from Steph's pussy and kissed her passionately.

Unlike any kiss Steph had ever experienced DJ had used her tongue to push into Steph's mouth and play with her tongue. DJ's hands were also moving over Steph's developing breasts.

"So can I try to lick you again?" asked DJ.

"Yeah," said Steph filled with emotion.

DJ smiled and went back to licking her younger sister's pussy. It wasn't long until Steph started to breath heavily and moan quietly. DJ had replaced her tongue with her fingers; Steph was getting close to her climax. Then it happened after DJ gave her a pillow to moan into; Steph exploded into DJ's mouth, her juices poured out onto DJ's face, Steph gave a huge moan into the pillow and went limp.

"Have fun Steph?" asked DJ licking the cum off her mouth.

"O-oh y-yeah," panted Steph.

DJ smiled and kissed Steph. "You're way to out of it to go back to your room. Sleep in here tonight." Steph nodded and got under the covers with her sister, both without bottoms. "Night Steph."

"Night, DJ," said Steph going off to a peaceful, wet dream.

The sun shown brightly into the two young girl's room. DJ was to first to get up. She moved over to Steph and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Steph opened her eyes and smiled a DJ.

"Morning," said DJ rubbing Steph's thigh.

"Morning," said Steph reaching up for a kiss. Their lips connect and DJ fell back, Steph was on top this morning.

"Wow," said DJ when they broke apart, "You're a great kisser Steph!"

"Well, you're a great licker," said Steph.

"We should get dressed before anyone comes in," said DJ pushing Steph off. Steph nodded and rolled out of bed and reached for her pants. "Nice butt," DJ declared looking at Steph's round ass.

Steph smiled and pulled her pants on, DJ did the same. Before they went out to the hall DJ caught Steph in one passionate kiss and led her down stairs.

"Oh, Steph," said DJ halfway down the stairs.

"Yeah," she answered back.

"Let's do it again tonight after bedtime," DJ asked hoping for a positive response. Steph nodded and held DJ's hand. "Steph, don't tell dad."

Steph didn't even ask why she just nodded and went down stairs to get her French Toast.


	3. Troubled second time

DJ sighed doodling in her notebook; she couldn't believe she had gone all day with masturbating once. After her sexual encounter with Stephanie last night she couldn't get her mind off of it. Sure Stephanie had been a huge pain in the past, but in bed she was wonderful even if it was a short time.

"Damn," said DJ to herself.

She pulled her lesbian magazine out from under the bed and slid her pants and panties down. She licked her index and middle fingers and placed them on her pussy. She moved them in and out rhythmically. Thinking of last night DJ knew it would be too long until her climax.

"Up to that again?" asked a voice from DJ's door.

DJ froze, her face bright red and fingers still deep in her pussy. She turned quickly to see Stephanie in the door way.

"Steph, oh my god I thought you were dad!" DJ pulled her hand out and moved the loose strands of hair out of her face.

Steph smiled and jumped on DJ connecting their lips. Steph grabbed DJ's mature breast and groped it softly. DJ was still lost in the passionate kiss between the two; she was waiting for that kiss all day. But then something hit her.

Breaking the kiss DJ starred wide-eyed at Steph, "Steph, what if Dad, walks in?" DJ asked clearly worried about the revelation of their secret.

"Don't worry," said Steph with a wide grin, "Dad's at work, Joey, Uncle Jessie and Aunt Becky took Nicky and Alex to the park, and Michelle is asleep."

Steph returned to her kiss and DJ willing accepted. DJ had her hands moving slowly across Steph's developing mounds. DJ's tongue was moving wildly in Steph's mouth as she carefully made sure to lick each of Steph's teeth.

Steph had melted into DJ who was now on top. She quickly removed Steph's shirt and training bra. Steph urged back and moaned softly when DJ had placed her mouth on one of Steph's hard nipples. Swirling her tongue around Steph's peak made Steph moan harder and loader.

DJ sat up on top Steph and took off her shirt and undid her D cup bra. DJ guided Steph's hands to her breast as DJ leaned down to capture another kiss.

"Wow," said Steph softly, "will mine get that big?"

DJ laughed, "When you get older they will," said DJ rubbing her own breast.

"Hey DJ," said Steph sounding embarrassed.

"Yeah?"

"I-uh-feel wet down there, in my private place, again," said Steph softly.

DJ smirked and moved some stray hair out of her face. "Your pussy," Steph looked up questioningly, "you don't need to call it your 'private place' just call it your pussy. And I'll clean it up for you."

Steph knew this was going and unbuttoned her jeans and pulled the zipper down, DJ did the same. Steph was in bright pink panties that firmly hugged to her ass. DJ was in a yellow thong that was wet, clearly for DJ's excitement.

Steph sat up a little and peered into DJ's eyes. "Steph," said DJ awkwardly.

"Yeah," she answered shyly.

"I love you," said DJ, "not like a sister, but well…romantically, kind of like a boy likes a girl."

"I think I get it," said Steph, "and I think I feel the same."

DJ smiled and brought Steph into a kiss, soft and tender not like the other kisses. They were lost in the kiss hugging each other not noticing the open door until…

"Eww!" came from the door.

DJ and Steph froze and split apart quickly who saw Michelle in the doorway with a disgusted face.

"You guys are kissing!" she exclaimed ignoring the fact her two sisters were intertwined and naked, but of course Michelle had no idea about sex.

"Michelle I thought you were asleep!" yelled Steph.

"Michelle don't tell dad!" added DJ.

Michelle walked in a closed the door. She still looked disgusted by the kiss and her curiosity got the better of her. "Why not?" she asked.

Steph was in a panic after DJ had said not to tell dad, if dad found out they would be in huge trouble. She looked a DJ who was acting fine. Steph gapped at her as she got up from the bed in just her yellow thong.

"Well Michelle," said DJ, "this is a big girl thing and dad would be mad if you did this and aren't old enough…"

"I am too old enough!" responded Michelle now angry.

Steph smirked knowing where this was going, sure she wanted to be pleased by DJ but maybe Michelle would be fun too. DJ nodded to Steph and they both took off their underwear. Michelle stared at her two naked sisters.

"First be like us and take your clothes off," said DJ.

"Fine," said Michelle as she clumsily removed her clothes to reveal he flat chest and eight year-old pussy.

"No stick your tongue out like this," said DJ sticking her tongue out. Michelle and Steph did the same. "Okay you two; now lay on the bed sideways. I'll lay like this Steph you with your pussy to my face and Michelle put your 'special spot' to Steph's face."

Michelle followed the orders questionably and was in the position to lick DJ as DJ was to lick Steph and Steph to Michelle. DJ started to kiss Steph's pussy and Steph started on Michelle. Michelle froze and looked at Steph who was putting her tongue at her 'special spot'.

"DJ what is Stephanie doing!" asked Michelle loudly.

DJ parted from Steph and told Michelle it was fine and to do the same to herself. Michelle reluctantly obeyed and started licked DJ with her small tongue. Steph was the first to climax into DJ's tongue. Then came Michelle she moaned as she had her climax of her life. Michelle had pulled her tongue out of DJ, it wasn't doing much anyway.

Steph had moved to DJ and worked on DJ's pussy trying to match the way DJ had done to her twice. DJ finally climaxed and looked at Michelle who was panting quietly.

"Have fun Michelle?" asked DJ.

"Yeah," said Michelle.

Michelle had hopped out of the bed and got dressed saying something about cookies. Steph and DJ laughed and lost themselves in another round of each other in bed.


	4. A thrilling third time

DJ could not believe how much her relationship with Stephanie had changed in the past two days. Stephanie had gone from they annoying little sister who was a huge pain in DJ's ass to the intimate lover who would do anything to touch DJ's ass. It was a big transition and DJ had no trouble getting use to it. It was also something DJ didn't want anyone to know. The fact she was a lesbian was one thing but the fact she was having sex with her sister was another. Either way her dad and everyone she knew would freak out.

It was the third day after DJ and Stephanie had started their sexual adventures that they decided to be more daring. The house was almost empty; DJ, Stephanie, Michelle and Aunt Becky were the only ones occupying the house today. DJ and Stephanie were in DJ's room behind the closed the door, while Aunt Becky and Michelle were down in the kitchen.

Aunt Becky had just pulled some clothes out of the dryer and placed them on the table. Michelle was busy drawing a picture while working on finishing a pile of cookies. Becky looked at Michelle and the cookies with an unsurprised glance.

"Hey Michelle," said Becky, "have you seen DJ or Stephanie? They've been upstairs since breakfast."

Michelle looked up from her drawing with some cookie in her mouth. She quickly finished it and thought about the question.

"Well, they said they were doing 'big girl things'," said Michelle recalling events from the previous day. "They let me play with them yesterday, but today they told me I wasn't allowed to so I started this picture."

Becky looked at the picture, it was just a sunny day with a rainbow, something that you would expect from Michelle. Becky had figured that 'big girl things' was just a term to keep Michelle out of DJ and Stephanie's hair. Becky nodded and picked the clothes up, she carried them up the stairs with her and waited outside of DJ's room. One knock...no response, two knocks...no response, Becky decided to open the door.

The sight was one to make anyone jump. In DJ's bed, half covered with a sheet, was DJ and Stephanie, naked and in each others embrace. Becky inspected the scene more carefully; one of Dj's arms was sprawled over Stephanie while her other hand was loosely gripped on Stephanie's developing breast, Stephanie had both her hands on DJ's full grown breasts. Becky also noticed a magazine on the bed, she picked it up with caution and flipped through the pages. She felt her nipples harden as she looked from page to page, the magazine was filled with lesbians all in different positions and with detailed descriptions of how to preform these positions.

Becky closed the magazine and put it back on the bed and stepped out of the room. She closed the door and sighed knowing what went on in DJ's room. She picked up the clothes again and went up to her room not to return for a few minutes.

DJ yawned and looked at Stephanie's sleeping form. Memories of the hot sex flooded back into her mind. The warmth of Stephanie's tongue on her moist pussy and the feeling she got when Stephanie would moan out of sheer pleasure. She nudged Stephanie awake and connected their lips softly. Stephanie looked up in a smile.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Stephanie as she rubbed DJ's mature breasts.

"Nothing," said DJ seductively, "just got tired of waiting for our next time."

DJ smiled as did Stephanie. DJ connected her lips with Stephanie's and she started to kiss passionately. They parted and Stephanie took DJ's nipple into her mouth. She was forced to push it out of her mouth when the door opened to reveal Aunt Becky.

"Girls, we need to talk..." she said calmly.

DJ didn't get off of Stephanie, neither of them moved they just stared at Aunt Becky. She suffled her feet nervously and looked at her two nieces.

"I'm sure you two girls know I have a sister," she said in her usual tone, "we've never really been close. I'm sure we can agree that no sisters are as close as you two are now..." she giggled a little at her last words. "But, uh, back to my point. I married your uncle but I've always had an attraction to, uh, women." her last part was soft.

"Do you want to join us Aunt Becky?" asked Stephanie in a questioning tone.

Becky smiled, "If you don't mind, I'll also make sure your dad never finds out about this." With her promise she started to strip down till she was in nothing but her bra and white laced thong. She smiled at her two nieces before she got onto the bed with them.

She placed two items on the bed. One was a pink vibrator, DJ knew exactly what this was but Stephanie had no idea, the other was a strap on that looked like it would fit Becky perfectly. Becky sat up ready to explain to Stephanie.

"Steph, this is a vibrator, it is used as a pleasure tool to stick in yours or another woman's pussy and it vibrates." she put the vibrator down and picked up the strap on. "This is a strap on it fits on to a woman like so," she fasten the strap on on herself, "and then is used like a man's dick."

Stephanie picked up the vibrator and turned it on. Becky moved over to Stephanie and kissed her like DJ had. She then positioned Stephanie for insertion of the strap on. Becky went it slow as the plastic dick made it's way into Stephanie. She gasped never having anything that large in her before. After a few good trusts Stephanie positioned the vibrator at DJ's pussy. She plunged the plastic toy into her sister's pussy.

DJ had known the feeling before when she had used Kimmie's. She looked at Becky who was thrusting in and out of Stephanie. She moved herself over, while still in Stephanie's reach because of the vibrator, and began to kiss Becky. It was know quite a sight, Becky was banging Stephanie while she was using the vibrator on DJ who was passionately kissing Becky.

Stephanie moaned as the plastic dick moved all around inside of her. She could barely keep the vibrator in the proper position. DJ still felt the pleasure none the less, she had to stop kissing Becky every now and then to let out a gasp or a loud moan.

Then Stephanie's climax came. She let out the loudest moan of all and feel on the bed. DJ removed the vibrator from her pussy and gladly accepted Becky's strap on. She felt full as Becky trust in and out of her.

"Uh, Becky, oh it feels so good!" cried DJ.

Becky took a breath as she quickened her pace. "DJ, maybe you could fuck me after you cum?" asked Becky with high hopes.

"Y-yeah!" screamed DJ as the climax came. She pulled herself off of the strap on and placed it on herself after Becky removed it. She was about to insert until Stephanie came over.

"Steph," said Becky, "here position your pussy at my face and I'll give you a good licking!"

Stephanie gladly excepted as DJ started to trust into Becky. Becky began to lick Stephanie as Stephanie started to kiss DJ. This position went on until Stephanie and Becky cummed. After that they removed the toys from the bed and settled for some light kissing until they were finished.


End file.
